


Hide m.c au

by TheWinterAuthor



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterAuthor/pseuds/TheWinterAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avalon made so many mistakes, this is where she has ended up. You want to know why she is here? She will take you on a walk down memory lane. Through the good and the bad, the happy and the sad, and to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Avalon sits behind the counter of the small diner in the middle of nowhere California; humming what ever song was playing on the radio. There is no one there and the A/C is broken so it is hot as hell . She has only lived here for three years and she hates everything about it; the heat, the people, her job. She just want out of here and quick, she will do anything.

Well, almost everything. She has been auditioning for gigs throughout L.A., but they always turn her down; it is probably because the bright blue mess she calls hair. Avalon allows her eyes to wander to the out-dated Coke clock on the wall, hoping that at least another hour has passed since her mind got lost. It is still ten-thirty, her shift doesn't end for another hour. She has got at least one little set in a bar at mid-night, with a little band that she threw together with friends called Scared of the Dark. They are okay, but they are not great. 

Why did Avalon ever choose this city to settle in. She tested out of school at sixteen, moved here straight after and lived with her co-worker Adrian for a while. When she was eighteen, instead of graduating, she was signing for her first apartment; nothing too great just a little flat above the bar where her band plays. It is cheap and since she serve drinks and preforms there, it is even cheaper. Her eyes flicker back to the clock, ten-forty five, damn it. She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds around her.

There is the sizzle of the grill, the 'grill-master' Dan must have put on another burger that does not need on to fry. Avalon allow herself to focus on the sizzle, trying to see if there was a pattern between how long it took for the grease to pop. That is when Dan thought it was a great idea to drop a pan.

Startled, she straighten up, her eyes wide as saucers. "Sleepin' on the job again Avalon, eh?" He teases in he gruff voice.

She rolls her eyes. Dan likes to give her a hard time because she is from out of town, when really, he is just a giant teddy bear who cannot even kill the mice living in storage. She glares at his back, trying to figure out a way to get revenge on him and get out of here early. Then it hits her like a truck, Dan was her way out. "Dan? Do you mind taking the rest of my shift, I've got somewhere to be. And if I'm late, you'll have to deal with me complaining about how I don't have an apartment." Avalon wagers.

The thought of having to listen to someone complain when he already has to do that with his cooking sealed the deal. "Sure kid, this place is dead anyway."

"Oh my Lord, thank you." She sighs dramatically, slipping off the stool and hurrying to get her bag.

"Hey, don't mention it. But, if Adrian asks, you clocked out on time."

"Don't worry, you're covered."

She slips out the door and onto the dead street. Her crappy two thousand Impala sits there at the curb mocking her, if she had stayed home she would have a nicer car. Avalon heads toward here apartment, luckily avoiding the clubbing traffic, the bar is on a dead side of town, too. She makes sure to avoid conversation on her way upstairs, making her trip much quicker. Changing out of her horrible work uniform and into something a little more Avalon. She will probably just strip down to her bra anyway; the bar shows always get hot.

She grabs her guitar and joins Quinn, Alex, and Danneel 'backstage'. 'Backstage' is actually just a paper divider to keep them hidden while the patrons mingled. Very A-list. Avalon sets her guitar case down and sit down on a stool provided. "Where's Danneel?" She asks.

Danneel Gunn is one of her best friends. Made of gun powder, lead, and pure drum skill, she is a constant reminder that life is both light and dark. "Seeing if anyone famous is in the crowd tonight." Josh answers.

She is obsessed with meeting celebs and crowd searches every night so they can dedicate a song to them and possible get noticed. That is when she pokes her head around the corner. "Speak of the Devil." Quinn rejoices.

She rolls her eyes and grabs Avalon's wrist, pulling her to see something Danneel has found. "Look." she commands, turning Avalon's head to look in a certain direction.

All she sees are people. "What am I looking for?"

"You see that guy with the red hair over there, in the Ozzy shirt."

Avalon's eyes dart around before landing on him, she nods. "That's Michael Clifford, the one next to him is Luke Hemmings. The one next to Luke is Calum Hood and the one next to Calum, in the bandana, is Ashton Irwin. They're a band, who are looking for an opening act!" 

Avalon's eyes widen. There they are, they are the band's ticket, they are Avalon's way out. "Well then we'll just have to rock this place, and win them over a little bit."

Danneel takes a deep breath and straightens her back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Avalon hands her a beer, which she knows Danneel will not drink, and Danneel makes my way toward them. It seems like ages before she can make her way over to them. She slides right up to Michael and tries to start a conversation. At first, her seems like he is trying to ignore her, but after she says a something he turns around. They talk for quite a while before Josh and Quinn are nagging Avalon to go steal her away. Avalon gives in and runs over to grab Danneel, Avalon's guitar still strung across her back. 

As soon as they are behind the divider, Avalon has a million questions; none of which are answered. Danneel, Josh, and Quinn take thier place on stage and let them warm up a bit and sound check before making Avalon makes her way up. She taps the mic and waits for the tumbs-up from the sound guy before coughing a little bit to start off their cover of "Dear Maria Count Me In".

1145 words


	2. Chapter 2

After their set, Avalon is more than happy to be off the stage for once. Normally, preforming does not phase her, but today it did. She had messed up on her acoustic version of The Only Exception where she managed to blotch up a fucking C chord. And again in their original song "I Dare You" where she attempted to stand on Danneel's kick drum and tripped on the way off and almost took the whole set down with her. Now, I'm sitting backstage shaking like a purse dog.

"Av, there are a few people who want to meet you." Josh calls from the other side of the makeshift wall.

She stands and peeks around the corner. There stands that band from earlier, they look pleased. She steps into full view and introduces herself again. "You have a great voice." the tall one, she thinks is Luke, tells her.

Avalon notices his lip ring and smiles, remembering when she wanted one so bad she attempted to pierce her lip herself. The process had ended in blood, vomit, and a torn lip, she shudders at the memory. "Ashton was just telling us that they need someone to open their shows for them and they're looking into us." Quinn caught me up.

Oh. "Uh, emergency band meeting." it is the only way she can think to respond.

They crowd themselves behind the wall and talk in hush voices. "I think we should take it, we've been wanting something big like this for a while and maybe this is the only shot we've got. Av, we have to take it." Josh reasons.

"Maybe we should think about. I mean, meeting with the tour managers, working everything out. It could take time." She explains.

"What do you know Av." Quinn says sarcastically.

"I know that we have no experience with this thing and rushing into might do more harm than good. Just, let me do all the talking."

They emerge and Avalon gives the four boys a smile. "In order for us to take this offer, we're going to have to meet with your tour manager. I just want to make sure we aren't getting set ourselves up for failure."

She sticks her hands in her back pockets and cannot help but feel self-conscious. The band before her all have to be over six foot, while she stands here at just 5" 1', not to mention she is in her bra. "We'll see what we can do. I can give you my number so if you have any questions." Ashton offers.

"You're in luck, I keep a sharpie with me at all times." Avalon says, producing the permanent marker from her back pocket.

She writes her number on the back of his hand and he does the same. "How long are you in L.A.?" She asks, sneaking a charming smile.

"All week."

She says thanks as she makes her way back to the wings. When Dani finds out Avalon has Ashton Irwin's phone number, she flips. Making happy squealing noises and practically bouncing off the walls. Before anyone can ask more questions, Avalon pack up my guitar and leave.

When she opens her apartment door, she feels exhausted. She strips out of her jacket and throws her top to the floor then flops face first onto her bed; only moving to wriggle her skinny jeans down her hips. Rolling onto her back, she raises her hand to admire the number in the slanted moonlight.

It is almost surreal. Out of all the days the band could have been picked out and it is the day where she has the worst performance of her life. All of her hard work leads up to this, her ticket to the big time. If she was not so rational, she would have taken the tour offer right then and there, but due to a few past experiences, she needs to be careful about what path she chooses. Dani, Josh, and Quinn all seem so happy about it, and it is taking everything in her to come to terms.

She is happy sure, but something about it does not seem right. There has to be some sort of vote or a meeting before they even contact them again. Like she said earlier, her little band has no experience with this sort of thing. She guesses things change or are different with this band. She puts her hand at her side and stares at the ceiling, squinting a little bit as she watches the ceiling fan turn slowly in the dark. 

Maybe this is finally it. She should not ask questions and just accept it. She decides to leave it alone and switch over to her side to sleep. Her brain however does not think sleep is a necessity at the moment. She gets up and wanders around the apartment in the dark, praying she will not fall over anything. 

The bar is still open and she watches as a few people walk out the doors and get into cars or cabs and leave. They have had their fill for the night, although they probably thought the entertainment sucks. A couple of drunk patrons look like they are about to have sex in the shrubs, which is extremely gross. They probably had the Hawaiian/Russian Vodka special, that tends to be the death of everyone. There is the hooker that always stands on the corner, she normally always has a job.

She does not see how people can view this world as a beautiful place. They obviously have not seen the dirty things. Whores, kidnappers, rapist, depression, unemployment, poverty, homelessness, homophobia, trans-phobia, Muslim extremist, terrorism, drugs, and Donald Trump. Everything is terrible and she honestly does not know how anyone could want to live in this terrible place.

She does not know how she has lived here for so long. Is it because she chooses not to the see the good, but know it is still there. Or is it because she has seen how bad it is and want to change it. Such deep words from a girl who cannot even function properly. She reaches up to close the second hand curtains, hoping that they will block out some of the world.

Just moving her arm seemed to take all the energy she had left and finally her brain decides to sleep. She crawls back onto the bed and closes her eyes, wishing for sweet dreams and to wake up safe. Wrapping herself in a sheet, she let the darkness take hold.

1082 words


	3. Chapter 3

When Avalon wakes up the next morning, she could not remember what happened last night. The numbers on her hand made the pieces snap into place and she remembers everything quickly. The sucky performance, the possible tour deal, feeling awkward meeting a band she had never heard of, everything. She groans and rubs her eyes trying to wake herself up some more. She walks to the bathroom and realizes she had slept with make-up on.

Raccoon eyes are an understatement for what she has going on, she looks like a sleep deprived corpse. She wipes at what is under her eyes and attempts to fix her eyeliner, but she cannot make it look decent for the life of her. For breakfast she have whatever is in her fridge and chase it down with the last swig of Jack . Her life is a mess, but who can really judge her when you have the same past she does.

She gets dressed, normally the most productive thing she does until nine at night when she starts her shift. Maybe she should go grocery shopping, she need it. That sounds fun, wandering the aisles of a Walmart looking for food she probably will not eat. Not because she does not eat, but it is just her and she does not need a lot of produce. She choose to go out anyway, she needs the sun.

Her car needs gas, so maybe this is mandatory. She gets gas first, scoffing at the nearly three dollar price per gallon. Then, she buys what she feel she needs for the week and heads home. An extremely uneventful trip as usual. She sings the song they have been working on covering for a few days while she puts everything away.

The song is a very wonderful cover of Halsey's Hurricane. She is obsessed with the song and felt the need cover it; although she had to fight for it. Josh wanted to do a The 1975 song and the group was divided half and half, it was messy. Quinn still owes her a new lamp and shade, the little shit has been avoiding the subject. She remember that she is supposed to get a call about the tour later today, and begin subtly watching her phone throughout her tasks.

Avalon glances at it as she carries her laundry to her washer. Stare at it as she vacuums, as she cannot hear it over the noise of the motor. Listen for it as she makes herself lunch, set it on her nightstand as she cleans out and re-arrange her closet. Soon, she is out of things to do as she waits for the call, and nothing has taken her mind off of it. Avalon gives up on trying to make herself busy and throws herself down onto her couch and stare at the little hand held computer with hate.

Squinting, she tries to summon a call with her mind. It does not work. She lets out a little huff, which blows the hair in her face upward. She gets up to go the bathroom, leaving behind the box of disappointment. Before she could even get the door open, her ringtone fills the apartment.

Her mind races as do her feet as she bolts for it. Hands fumbling and fingers shaking, she answers the call. "Hello?"

"Ms. Six?" An unknown voice asks from the other end.

"Yes, this is she."

"I'm calling about your band, Scared of the Dark. My clients recently came to me asking about your act joining the tour. I'm calling to set up a meeting date."

"I'm free most of the week, we are preforming again tonight at mid-night and we can't miss it. Although, we don't preform tomorrow, we never preform on Sundays." She gushes like an excited high school girl who's crush just asked her out.

"I meant in the afternoon. How does today at six sound?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you."

"See you then."

The line went dead and she squealed like Dani last night and pulled up the four way call. When they answer, she spills. "We've got a meeting! We've got a meeting!" She shouts, pacing the living room floor.

That is undoubtedly going to leave tracks. "Wow, you actually sound excited about this for one." Quinn sasses.

"Quinn, shut up. It's actually happening!" Dani cheers.

"Not yet." Josh starts, "We still have to get through the meeting part."

"Don't kill my vibes please."

"The meetings at six, at the headquarters of the label. And it's five-thirty now. Let's meet at the bar and take Dani's car there." Avalon proposes.

They all agree and the call ends. She packs up her two guitars and waits in the bar. Dani is the first to show, Avalon puts her trusty acoustic in the trunk next to Danneel's drum box, then Josh and Alex and their weapons of music. Avalon calls shot gun and has to fight Josh for it; she wins with a pinch to his bicep. It takes them a few minutes to find the building and Avalon can feel the awkwardness as they step into the lobby.

The place is modern and the employees are dressed professionally. The receptionist, who is tapping away at her keyboard, looks up and notices us. "Scared of the Dark?" She asks, almost like she can't believe it.

"Yes, that's us." Avalon answers.

She stands and makes a motion for the band to follow her. They walk through a set of double doors and to an elevator, all the while stuck in a bubble of awkward silence. After an awkward elevator ride, they emerge onto what appears to be the top floor. "Wait here." She commands.

As soon as she disappears behind the door, Avalon turns to address Josh and Quinn. "I know it'll be hard, but I need you two to be mature 'till this over. It's our one shot and I don't wanna blow it."

They nod, the urgency and demanding in my tone conveying to them. "Thank you." She mutters.

The woman reappeared and ushers them into the room. Avalon's only thought before entering was, let's do this.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting went well, the small band most definitely has a spot on the tour, it is odd how much enthusiasm they are accepted with. Avalon thinks it is nice to know that at least people want us there. Dani drops Avalon off at the bar since she does not work at Lester's on the weekends unless they need her; that is why she picked up the shifts at the bar here. Work during the day, preform at night, lower rent, it is not rocket science.

When Avalon clocks in she is the only one managing the bar, but it is not a huge problem as not many costumers come during the daylight hours. There are at least two people max during her shift and they are there now. Two guys sitting at a table enjoying what ever food they are served, talking rather loudly about something. Avalon rolls her eyes, annoying drunks are the worst. She grabs her apron off the hook on the wall and ties it unsuccessfully around her waist. She is shit with hand eye coordination as it is and when she cannot see her hands she cannot do anything.

The worker ahead of her left tables unclear, the stupid jerk, so she starts there. As she wipes down the first table, she bends over a little, trying to reach a ketchup spot. She can feel the men eyeing her, it is the sixth sense that all girls have, being able to tell if someone is watching them. She tries not to look uncomfortable, it happens all the time, so normally she just ignores it. She continues cleaning not wasting another minute of her time on them. 

Although, she cannot avoid them forever. One of them approaches the bar, most likely to order some more beer, as he is opening his wallet. "Hey, can I get two beers." He asks, placing the bill in front of her.

Avalon look at his hand, he has a wedding ring on. "Sure sir, what kind?"

"Whichever you think is best." He answers, winking at her.

When she turns her back, she rolls her eyes. She thinks men are ignorant and just plain stupid, if he really wants to hit on her, he needs to be about twenty years younger and not be married. She grabs the two bottles and hands them over, then she takes his bill and puts it in the cash box. "Just one more thing, can I get your number?"

Avalon give him the best bitch face she can manage. "Sir, if you wanted to try to get my number, you should've taken your wedding ring off and figured out I'm way too young for you. Nice try though." She scoffs, returning to cleaning out the cups.

He gives her a look, not a malicious one, and stalks back to his table. Another catastrophe avoided by Avalon and her quick thinking. She should guess all problems are not solved that easily. In the next moment, a young girl, probably just a couple years younger than her enters. Tall, long legs, tank top, shorts, she's the perfect victim. Avalon put herself on high alert as she approaches the bar, a worried look on her face. "Hello miss, is there anything I can do for you?" Avalon asks, her worry catching on.

"Yes." She begins, her voice hushed. "My car broke down and I need to borrow a phone to call someone."

Avalon nods, understanding why her voice was so mouse-like. "If you need to you can stay here until someone comes to get you." She says, handing her my cell.

"Thank you." She breathes as she dials.

It is not unusual to get girls like her in here. They are either running away from home, or a person, Avalon has never bothered to have them specify. Avalon knows she is not calling a mechanic, she is calling family. Suddenly, the girl stops, just holding the phone in her hands, staring at it. "Is everything okay?" Avalon questions.

"Can I make this call in private?" She asks shakily.

Avalon nods and motions for the girl to follow her. Avalon allows her behind the bar and into the employee break room, although Avalon does not leave. She finally presses dial and holds it to her ear; waiting for whoever it is to answer. "Mom?" She chokes.

"I'm so sorry. I was coming home, and my car broke, and my phone's dead. I never should've left last night, but I was so mad, I just needed to clear my mind. I'm so sorry." She starts crying, breathing heavily as her petite body is racked by sobs.

The tears fall to the linoleum floor, creating little salty puddles. Then, she holds the phone out to Avalon. She takes it and hold it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Where is she, is she okay?" Her mother frantically asks.

"She's fine, just crying. She's at Hurst's Bar in South L.A." Avalon informs the worried parent.

"She's in L.A.!" She shrieks.

"Yes Ma'am. If you can't come get her, she can stay with me for the night. Or I could meet you halfway or get her a hotel room. Anything will work."

"We live in Colorado. I'll try to get there as fast as we can, but are you sure it's alright if she stays with you; I don't want to make you pay all that money for a hotel room." 

"It's perfectly fine, I've been in the same position." Avalon explains.

"Oh, thank you." And with that she hangs up.

Avalon slips her phone back into her pocket, and pulls up a chair next to the girl. "So, what's you're name?"

"Marisa. I'm sixteen. I left because my mom and I got into a huge fight over collage. I wanna take a gap year, but she won't let me. And she wants me to be some huge medical doctor with a title I can't even pronounce."

"What do you want to major in?"

"It's kind of embarrassing." Marisa admits, rubbing her upper arm and hunching her shoulders.

"I promise I won't laugh." Avalon tells her, looking her dead in the eye.

"I want to be a graphic designer, you know one that works on video games and with pixels and such."

"I think that's a wonderful career, and you should talk to your mom. I've got to get back to my shift, you stay here and we'll talk later. I promise."

As Avalon gets up to leave and hear her mumble a 'thank you'. "You're very welcome." Avalon tells her.


	5. Chapter 5

After Avalon's shift ended, and she had the next worker deal with the two drunks, Avalon had taken Marisa up to her apartment and gotten everything sorted out.

"Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind." Marisa tries to assure her host.

Avalon had suggested that Marisa take the bed, she was Avalon's guest and she wants to make her as comfortable as possible. "Neither do I. Now, you're sleeping in the bed." Avalon insists, practically shoving her toward the room.

"If you need any clothes, just borrow mine; I'm positive we're the same size. Uh, the bathroom is through that door. The kitchen is open at all times and never be afraid to ask for anything. Although you never really have to ask to do something, just do it."

Marisa nods and heads for the bathroom. Avalon makes lunch, just toasted cheese, nothing overly special as she cannot cook that well. Although, she does have a spectacular brownie recipe. As Avalon turns up the edge of a sandwich to see the color, she hears the bathroom door open and close. Avalon flips the sandwich onto a plate and set it on the counter, quickly buttering another slice of bread and setting it in the pan. Marisa enters the kitchen wrapped in the robe Avalon lent her, her wet hair tucks neatly into a towel.

Avalon hands her the plate as she walks toward the little card table that currently serves as Avalon's dining place. "So, one thing I noticed when you told me about why you left home, you left something out."

"H-how did you know that." She stutters, looking down at her food.

"I can read people easily."

"But, how? You can't be much older than me."

"Just because someone is young doesn't mean they aren't wise, it just depends on how much of the world they have seen."Avalon tells her, flipping the now completed sandwich.

"Well, my mom was raised into a heavily catholic family. I'm not saying that all people of religion are bad, but she's nuts. I have a gender fluid friend and my mom refuses to even look at her. And then there's the fact that I'm bi-sexual. I mean, the woman can barely say the word gay without taking a minute to catch her breath afterward. And don't get me started on when she Muslim people in public, I don't even want to be near her." She scoffs.

I nod. It makes sense now. A young girl, runs away from home because her ideals are not accepted by her family, only to have her plans foiled by a broken down car and an overly nice bartender. "You're over eighteen right?" Avalon asks.

"I just turned eighteen last week, why?"

"Then you don't have to go back. You're eighteen, you almost have full legal rights. I'm leaving here and I'd be more than happy to give you my apartment, but we might have to talk to my supervisor about giving you my job too. Maybe then your parents will let you stay here, this could be your gap year." She explains.

"But, you said you're leaving, what about the apartment?"

"Technically, I'm letting you borrow it. I'll only be gone less than a year, and when I come back maybe you can start taking classes at a college or something."

"So, what you're telling me is, you're leaving for a year. You want me watch over your place while you're gone and when you come back, you'll let me stay here while I go to college." She sorts.

"Of course! And I'll pay ahead on the rent so you can save up the money you make on the job for college. I think it's a great plan."

She looks down at her plate, as if she is thinking over the whole thing. Or trying to process why someone is being so nice to her, or both. "Why are you doing this?" She asks the plate instead of Avalon.

"Because, with all the shit that's been going down in America, I think it's the least I can do to put the universe in order." She tells her.

Without notice, she wraps her arms around my shoulders and squeezes them. Avalon returns the gesture, hugging her tightly, and waiting for her to let go first. "So, how about we talk to my managers about handing the reins over to you." She inquires.

Marisa smiles the most authentic smile she has probably ever given someone and Avalon can tell that she has done the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avalon Six- Bea Miller  
> Because I'm using Bea Miller the music preformed by Scared of the Dark will all be Bea's music.  
> -TheWinterAuthor

"So, what you're telling me is that we can't have flame canons or spark showers at our show." Josh asks, trying to comprehend what Avalon has just told him.

"Yes." She states, looking over another paper.

"Why not?" He whines, crossing his arms.

This is so Josh. He acts like a five year old even though he is twenty, almost forcing the rest of the band to watch over him all the time. "Because it's not only tacky, it's stupid. We're just an opening act, so we can't have any big gimmicks."

"That's dumb." He grumbles, earning himself a smack on the arm from Danneel.

"This is a huge opportunity we have here and I don't think we should be giving it up just because you can't have your sparks. That and we can't afford it."

Avalon turns another page reading more of the terms, wondering how many they could possible have. What is the purpose of calling it 'Rock Out With Your Socks Out' if you cannot rock out with your socks out? "Hey, are you going to that party tonight?" Quinn inquires.

He is talking about the college party that is going to be held at some parent's vacation home. There is definitely going to be marijuana and alcohol, so of course Avalon is going. She just nods, continuing with the stack in front of me. Josh goes off on some fantasy about hot college girls, Quinn listening intently and Dani as well. Avalon just rolls her eyes, knowing that there is always going to be that difference between her and Dani, one chasing love and the other chasing highs.

"Hey do you think the 5 Seconds of Summer guys would come with us?" Dani asks, staring dreamily off into space.

"Why don't you ask 'em." Avalon tells her, handing Dani her phone.

Danneel scrolls through Avalon contacts and makes the call, but freezes. "It's still ringing, but what do I say?" She panics, instinctively bringing her thumb nail to her mouth.

"Just be Danneel." Avalon advises, knowing that Dani is a natural charmer of guys and girls alike.

She nods and walks into the other room, only to emerge seconds later a huge smile on her face as she carries on her conversation. Avalon hears her say 'that's chill' and 'see you there' before hanging up. Every pair of eyes look at her expectantly. "They said yes!" She cheers, her smile now stretching form ear to ear as she jumps up and down excitedly.

XXX

As Avalon drove toward the party, she had realizes something. Why was she going to this party anyway? To do drugs and make bad life decisions, no, that was not how she wanted to roll. She pulls into a random drive way and turns around. Marisa is working the bar downstairs, so Avalon gets the apartment alone for an hour or so.

As soon as she was in the door, Avalon strips out of her party dress and into her old flannel pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt from her old high school. She grabs her guitar and sits down in the middle of the floor. She scribbles something quickly on the composition book in front of her. So far all she has is something about not apologizing. She strums the bass string a couple of times before trying out her new lyrics. "This is not an apology, you may be stronger than me. This is not an apology, I'm a girl stop acting like a douche. My time is up, you've had enough." She stops short. (Author changed the lyrics for a reason)

Avalon can not find the right lyrics to fit in next. She looks to her phone and sees a text from Dani. 'Why aren't you at the party? :'(', Dani asks.

'I wasn't feeling it.' Avalon replies.

'I hope you feel better, meanwhile, I'm gonna get hammered.' Dani sends back. The text is accompanied by a photo of Dani and someone but the photo was too grainy to see. All she can make out is Dani's beer bottle and the person next to her has red hair.

Avalon just tosses her phone onto the couch and focuses on her music for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Avalon, are you okay?" Marisa asks the morning.

Avalon fell asleep with her head resting on the table and her guitar still in her lap. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine."

"I thought you were at a party last night? What happened?" Marisa asks, helping Avalon up.

"I kinda realized that the whole party thing isn't really my style and I didn't even know why I was going in the first place so, I kinda bailed." Avalon explains, picking up her guitar and setting it in it's case.

"Well, someone's been trying to call you for the past ten minutes. I didn't know if it was important or not, so I didn't answer." Marisa shrugs. "And, your phone said they were an 'unknown caller'."

Avalon picks up her phone and looks closely at the number, it didn't ring a bell. She taps her screen and holds it to her ear as she waits for the call to go through. "Hello?" I groggy voice asks.

"Um, hi. I'm Avalon Waters. You tried calling me like seven times in the past ten minutes. For starters I have no idea who you even are, or how you have my number. Second of all-"

"Look miss, I don't know who you are either and the fact that you called me back is even more concerning. For all you know I could be a psycho killer that was waiting for your call to trace your location so I could kill you." The stranger says, then disconnects the call.

Avalon pulls her phone away from her ear and stares at the screen with utter disbelief on her face. This was what she feared. Every since she left town she had been scared of someone tracking her down, and now it is happening. "Everything alright?" Marisa asks, looking up from the magazine she had bought. 

"Yeah, I think." Avalon pauses and chews nervously on her lip.

She looks around the room as if something there can help her. She runs into her room and pulls on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She jams her feet into her boots and throws her leather jacket on as she heads out to the street to get into her car. Avalon turns down a few random streets before finding herself somewhere in downtown L.A.

Avalon pulls into the near empty parking lot of a Walmart and parks in the farthest spot from the doors. She pulls open the passenger glove box, shoving papers around until she uncovered the small flip phone that belonged in 2001 instead of present day. Hands shaking with nervousness, she opens it up and dials the number she knows by heart. She delicately presses the call button and holds it to her ear again. There is static from the other line, telling Avalon it is okay to talk. "Code Yellow."

There is static again and the line goes dead and Avalon leaves the phone discarded in the glove box again.

482 words

Stay tuned for more excitement in Avalon's story.

For more inside peaks follow TheWinterAuthor on:

Tumblr- TheWinterAuthorfromWattpad

Twitter- TheWinterAuthor


End file.
